force_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
General Information
Someone will make this pretty somehow, I'm sure. This is a content aggregation page of stuff players might want to know about. Also link to this on the main page or something. Game Mechanics Object Permanence - All items stay on the ground if you drop them, even when saving and reloading the game. Containers are hard to craft in the beginning, so just dump your items on the ground in well sorted piles, put Logs next to Bonfires, toss Salvia and Rosemary on a separate stack far away from the main camp until you need them, chop down trees and leave the stuff where it is if you have a full inventory. For convenience, containers such as Barrels are recommended though. They allow for quickstacking, which means putting all of the items in your inventory that match the container's content, into the container. Camera - You cannot look up. Therefore, you cannot aim uphill or for long shots with the Bow. You cannot increase the sight range. Don't struggle, just accept it. Movement - You cannot swim (or drown), jump or climb. Chop your way through the brush and place Portals as waypoints. Followers and Pets - Once you obtain a follower, it will be loyal to you. Taming a pet works by hitting it with a Trap multiple times until it is trapped (Chain Trap for Goblins), then walking up to it and using the Tame contextual action. In the pet's menu, you can select it to follow or stay. Animals will walk around when not following you, so for convenience, you will need to build fences. However, they will not run away. You will see them on the map, even if you just tame them and then leave them wherever they are. Pets will be attacked by enemies. You will be alerted on your map. When a pet gets attacked, it changes its orders from following to staying and will run away from the enemy. Followers and pets will not follow you through Portals. In order to get a Sheep home safely, you'll need to actually walk the way home with it. Make sure to clear a wide path because your collision is slightly narrower than that of some of your pets. Feeding pets is a mere act of Crafting. You put resources in (usually water and a food item) and you will get their specific craft item out in return. They will not starve. But they're dang cute, so feeding them is fun. You can only have a maximum amount of any animal type, defined by your level. When you have reached your maximum number of Sheep, for instance, you cannot tame any more Sheep. A message will notify you when you waste a Trap on one. Survival Combat - Combat is a simple matter of dealing damage and absorbing damage. Your character has Armor defined by its level and armor items, which will reduce incoming damage. Your weapon deals damage per swing. There is also Poison damage over time. Enemies - Enemies will respawn whenever you load the game or sleep in a Bed. They will regenerate health over time. Enemies drop specific loot upon death but there is no experience system, so slaying a Goblin is only useful when you pick up the Coin it drops. Some enemies will run away when they reach a health threshold, so Foxes can be hard to kill, for example, even with ranged weapons, because they can outrun most projectiles (and you cannot aim anyway). Trap them against objects or work with another player to deliver the killing blow. You can also follow the enemy around the map and relentlessly pursue it until it is dead, but that is generally not advisable because you are slow and Fox Pelts are not worth the effort. Enemies will only spawn outside of the starting zone but they will wander around. Leave a natural barrier of Sunflowers, Trees and Bushes to avoid having to deal with them attacking your structures. Respawning - By default, death only means you'll respawn at the start, with your level and your progress intact. You will lose some items, though. Regeneration - You will regenerate both Health and Stamina over time. Time is a resource in Force of Nature. Even though trees and rocks don't regrow, they can be found in abundance. Harvesting them takes time though, so everything can be translated to time cost. This means you won't really run out of anything, but you might have to go for a harvesting run. The important replenishing items (health / stamina) can be farmed in unlimited quantities, but it costs time. Stamina - Every specific item action requires stamina. Running or crafting doesn't. Low stamina lets you walk slower and if you don't have enough stamina, you cannot perform an action, which can be dangerous around enemies, as drawing your bow or swinging your mace costs stamina. Make sure to let your stamina regenerate and use replenishing items in combat or while harvesting. Food - Food is for replenishing health and stamina, removing poison or adding effects such as night vision. You can only eat one food item at a time. A digestion symbol will appear on your HUD, showing that it is not possible to eat another item until the timer has gone down. This makes more potent healing items important in later stages of the game when healing yourself fast is of the essence. Cheap or free items such as Russules and Ceps that can be found by the hundreds can help you regenerate during downtimes. Bind them to a quick slot so you can keep chewing while you chop down trees. The regeneration effect of food items stacks with others and is unaffected by the digestion timer. For example, eating many Bananas in a row does not waste any of the stamina replenishing effect. So you can and will have to keep eating while you work and especially during combat. Bind specific food items to specific quick slots and bind the quick slots to keys you can easily reach, so you get used to spamming a certain button for health or stamina regeneration. Items Building and Crafting - The Crafting itself doesn't require your presence, but you will need to start the process and manage the items. To Do: Quickslots Active Item - Use slot Digging and textures Farming and Water Harvesting - You can pluck any wild-growing or farmed plant out of the ground by clicking it or pressing the "Harvest All" key (default: L.Alt), which will destroy the plant and create a plant item you can pick up by clicking on it or pressing the "Take All" key (default: L.Ctrl). This makes farming easier but it also helps you collect boatloads of shrooms and wild plants on your adventures. Removing Items via trash bin